


【金剑】Adventure

by Mustard007



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustard007/pseuds/Mustard007
Summary: ABO R18战争背景，情节并不严谨。OOC注意避雷。





	【金剑】Adventure

战火纷飞的时代，生的概念被鲜血和疼痛模糊。舍生忘死的情报人员不在少数，哪怕一对看似恋人的男女坐在咖啡馆里，他们畅谈的内容大多也与风月无关，更多的是交换最新缴获的情报。敌国政府对于这些情报组织实行血腥镇压，凡是列入怀疑名单里的人物，无论地位高低一律枪杀。

F组织是在大清洗之下唯一存活下来的情报组织。

不同于其他的情报组织，F组织的基地设立在闹市中最为扎眼的珠宝店，接待大多数是敌对政府要员以及贵族。来来往往的顾客醉心于琳琅满目的珠翠，谁也意想不到店里精明能干的店长远坂凛就是无数刺杀活动的组织者。

黑发女人满脸笑容地送走搂着女伴的少校，后者刚刚大肆挥霍博得美人一笑，转头关上门后脸色却是一片阴云。尽管组织未曾覆灭，但元气大伤，折损了不少人手。她从口袋里摸索出一块精致的怀表，时针正指向11点的方向。

在外的情报人员约定在今日会面，共同商量下一步的行动安排。

“哼，这家店有甚么好东西，值得你过来？”

军靴踏在木质地板上铿锵作响，接踵而至的是女性omega甜腻的信息素味道。男人讽刺的话语以及冷哼逐渐被女人的娇笑吞没，远坂凛不自觉翻了个白眼。怯怯站在柜台的紫发少女对于性格乖张的军官束手无策，硬着头皮介绍了她所知道的最名贵的首饰，在被对方的冷哼和嘲笑逼出眼泪之前，店长及时拯救了她——

“少校，最近店里新来了一枚法国设计师定制的钻戒，仅此一个，特意为您留着，收在楼上呢。”

柜台前翘着指甲挑三拣四的女人听到这句话，拧着腰肢扭着男人的手臂撒娇。上校摘下帽子，露出将要齐耳的金发，往柜台上一扔，不着痕迹地把手从女人温柔的束缚里抽离出来：

“倒要看看是什么好货色。你在这等我。”

说罢，他在女伴的腰间掐了一把，顺着店长的指引走上了阁楼。木质楼梯的轻响抚平了远坂凛像蜡铸成一般的僵硬笑容。她仔细检查门外情况，这才放心地进入，把房门牢牢拴死。略显昏暗的房间里坐着第三个人，宽大的风衣还没有脱下，显然是刚刚赶到。

这是F组织仅剩的三名主要成员。吉尔伽美什，男性alpha，代号archer，少校军衔，混入敌方军队后一路摸爬滚打走到今天的位置，为组织长期提供机密情报。另外一个人是情报组织里极为少见的女性omega：omega的体力耐力远远逊色于beta，就更不用说以强悍的战斗力著称的alpha。此外，omega固有的发情期极易让情报人员陷入危险，泄露组织信息。有部分情报组织利用omega进行色诱暗杀军方高层，但鲜有成功的例子，赔了夫人又折兵。

阿尔托莉雅，代号saber，她与一般的omega还是有一定的区别。长年接受严酷的训练让她的体力，战斗能力都是首屈一指，并且还掌握自如地控制信息素的收放的能力，平日里与beta无异。可以说，阿尔托莉雅将omega固有的缺点转换成了优点，既能施行引诱，在正面交锋中也不落下风。

Archer解开扣至颈部的纽扣，把沾满omega信息素的大衣扔到一旁。远坂凛抚摸着腕上凸起的骨节，闻着这刺鼻的味道忍不住皱了皱鼻子。她清了清嗓子，正色道：

“我们明日撤离。”

Saber冲着组织者投来不解的眼光，远坂凛无奈，冲着大大咧咧躺着沙发上的男人扬了扬下巴，示意他作进一步解释：

“那群杂种已经怀疑上这里了。”

远坂凛点了点头，四周巡逻的警察明显增多，甚至于连她上街也有人尾随。怀疑不久就要发酵成罪名，尽快撤离是最佳选择。

Saber抿了抿嘴，发问道：

“在此之前，想必还有任务吧。”

“没错，”远坂凛掏出怀表看了看时间，“长话短说，明晚陆军上校将举行生日舞会。老样子，Saber，你负责刺杀任务。Archer，你帮助saber混进舞会，并且最后接应她逃出来。Archer今晚想办法把Saber需要的东西送到这儿来。此外，Archer，你不能跟我们一起撤离，继续留在军队潜伏。我会在明天上午带着小樱离开，一切只能靠你们自己。事成之后，saber，我在B市等你。”

金发男人捂着嘴打了个哈欠，起身披上大衣，从不远处的玻璃橱柜里随手掏出来一枚做工精巧的戒指，翻出一个简单的黑绸缎盒子装上。阿尔托莉雅盯着他衣上的褶皱出神，突然有种冲动想帮他理理衣服。这么多年，她跟吉尔伽美什明争暗斗，谁嘴上也不服输。无数次的合作下来，尽管她对对方不可一世的态度仍是不敢恭维，可取代厌恶联系他们的，是战友之间深刻的羁绊。

以后再要见面，应该是不太可能了。

“Saber，你可别失手。我是不会去救你的。”

尽管是这种时刻，他仍是嘴上不饶人。阿尔托莉雅被自己脑海里刚冒出来不着边际的冲动给逗乐了，毫不客气地回敬回去：

“放心。倒是你，要是泄露了身份，最好自杀遮羞。”

男人冷笑了一声，勾动手指把门栓拉开，大步走了出去。远坂凛跟在他身后，扭脸冲着阿尔托莉雅做了个鬼脸，伸手把门带上了。阿尔托莉雅揪紧了风衣竖立起来的领口，捂住自己的口鼻，抵抗着空气中残存着的木质香气——她曾一度以为训练让自己对所有alpha的味道都产生了抗性，比如说她感受不到凛身上的信息素，除非对方刻意释放出来。她忍不住走到窗前，把窗户推开了一丝缝，清凉的空气让人神清气爽。店门外，吉尔伽美什上校搂着女伴上了车，阿尔托莉雅甚至看得到那位女伴夸张地甩着手，炫耀着自己新收获的稀世珍宝。

确实稀罕，戒指做工倒是上乘，只可惜上面镶着的钻石是假的。

阿尔托莉雅撇了撇嘴，又复坐回到沙发上。一切变故发生得太快，她甚至没有时间，也没有精力为组员的死亡感到悲伤。大厦将倾，个人的命运就像是一滴水，如果想要凿穿坚硬的石壁，那么就需要无数滴水花的粉身碎骨。

这是他们一开始加入组织时就认识到了的。

夜间，吉尔伽美什托人秘密送来赴宴的请帖，陆军俱乐部的布局图，以及阿尔托莉雅的礼服。远坂凛爱不释手地抚摸着盒子里的裙装，破天荒称赞了一番吉尔伽美什，拿着衣服就想往阿尔托莉雅头上套。

“凛，现在还是开始讨论明天的计划。”

远坂凛闻言停下了手中的动作，神色却有些黯然。阿尔托莉雅从未见过她这个样子，一时竟不知道如何往下接话，只好轻咳两声打破尴尬。远坂凛把手里弄皱的礼服叠好，收进盒子里，扯出一抹笑：

“我只是有点心慌……之前都没有过这种感觉……Saber，我……哎，是我想多了。”

未说完的话生生咽进了喉咙，远坂凛抹了把脸。这次要暗杀的对象是驻扎在A市军方的最高层，男性alpha，生性多疑，好几个组员折在了他的手腕之下。阿尔托莉雅是omega，虽然久经考验，但是应对这样的对手还是第一次，让她如何不担心。

“凛，不用担心。我会成功的。”

肩部传来令人心安的力量，她抬起头，对上的是少女坚毅的眼神。

次日夜间，陆军俱乐部歌舞升平。女性omega们渴求一个飞上枝头变凤凰的机会，浓妆艳抹出现在舞会上，冲着过往的军官们飞着媚眼。香甜到发腻的信息素味道勾走了不少年轻气盛的alpha，吉尔伽美什只觉得喉头一阵恶心。他坐在陆军上校身旁，远远地眺打量着场内出现的贵族女眷们，两个人像是在检验着即将屠宰的羔羊。上校对吉尔伽美什并无太多防备——吉尔伽美什曾替他挡过几次来自不同情报组织的暗杀，端起酒杯与吉尔少校相碰。冰凉的酒液滑过咽喉，吉尔伽美什眯起眼，视线不住地在重兵把守的门口晃悠。

“吉尔，没有喜欢的omega吗？你这小子，要求太高！”

吉尔伽美什笑了笑，用手指了指坐在角落里不知所措的一位女性omega，端起红酒倒满上校和自己的酒杯。

“您慢慢选！我就先享受去了。”

懵懂的贵族少女想不到自己有一日也能受人垂青，吉尔伽美什牵起她时，她几乎要被对方身上浓烈的信息素味道冲击得昏过去。英俊的少校面带笑容解下自己的风衣给她披上，想必是为了遮掩omega不由自主释放的信息素，她如是想，然后羞涩的缩进对方的怀抱里。

她享受着男人轻柔的吻，幻想着以后成为妻子后锦衣玉食的生活，然后在颈部传来的疼痛中醉入甜蜜的黑暗里。

吉尔伽美什把门关上——所有人都看到他带着女伴进了房间，没有人敢来打扰。他把身上打昏过去的女人扶到沙发上，捏开嘴把强效安眠药灌了进去，然后毫不怜惜地把她塞进衣柜里。

与之同时，Saber在约定的时间进入俱乐部。她发上戴了一顶垂着纱的礼帽，遮住了姣好的眉眼。礼服的腰身收得极细，勾勒出女性柔和的曲线。她从旁边服务生的托盘上端起了一杯酒，腰背笔直地走过舞池里相拥的人们，寻了个略显偏僻地方坐着。上校直勾勾地盯着她，在她准备接受一名alpha的邀舞之前及时拦住。

面前的omega身上散发着淡淡的薄荷凉香，倒是这乌烟瘴气的地方一处清爽所在。上校上下打量着阿尔托莉雅，最后被她脸上泛起的潮红给收买。

不过是一个独辟蹊径的omega，从本质上来看，还是想用身体谋取地位而已，上校如是想。

他取下手套，握住omega的手。她的骨节分明，在丝绸的包裹下仍显得有些突兀，还在怯怯地想往回收。他索性用力搂住，连拖带抱似的往楼上走。

阿尔托莉雅站在房门外，离胜利只有一步之遥。根据布局图，吉尔伽美什的房间是上楼左侧第五间，离上校的房间有几米距离。只有上层军官才在俱乐部里有一席之地，剩下的几位都有家室，并不会留宿，所以，二楼相当于只有他们三个人。

她正出神，手上却被塞了一个针筒。

“把这个注射了。”

上校冷眼看着她，像是在检验食物是否可口。催化剂对于每一个omega来说都是一场噩梦，她曾受过相关的训练，但仍是不能保证自己能坚持很长时间。光洁的手臂上并未布料的遮掩，她装模作样地摸索着静脉的位置，然后毫不犹豫的将针尖刺入，含泪看着面前冷血的军人。

上校满意地勾了勾嘴角，一把将她打横抱起，走进房间栓上门。阿尔托莉雅忍受着对方强制地搜身，脸上遮掩的薄纱被摘下，胸前，腰部，腿部都被粗鲁地仔细检查，alpha浓烈的信息素充斥着她的鼻腔，像狡猾的毒蛇一点一点侵入她动荡的精神世界。她知道自己时间不够了。

吉尔伽美什如期听到隔壁房间传来上锁的脆响，长呼一口气。依照他提供的情报，上校由于遭遇多次暗杀，小心谨慎，一定会对每一个床伴进行强制的搜身检查。所以，阿尔托莉雅身上不能携带任何武器。上校从来不与露水情人接吻，这个秘密鲜有人知，所以只有把刀片藏在舌底才是最为安全。

注射催化剂之后，生理的反应完全不受大脑控制。阿尔托莉雅只觉得脑袋里面有一团火，像是要把她烧成灰烬。上校的每一个动作都让她身体一阵颤栗，她用力挪动舌底的刀片在脆弱的舌尖上划出一道口子，刺骨的疼痛和鲜血的腥味让她涣散的神智回归主人的身体。她极力收敛自己的信息素，亲昵地扭动着身体，用头蹭着上校的颈部，在对方用力掐着她的脖子推开她之前割破了他的颈动脉。

滚烫的鲜血喷到她光裸的锁骨上，在宝蓝色的长裙上留下大滩褐色的污渍。她用尽全力捂住上校的口鼻堵住他的哀嚎，确认对方再无活力动弹之后歪倒在地毯上。

舞池里的音乐越加欢快起来，阿尔托莉雅甚至可以嗅到那alpha浓烈如麝香一般的信息素味道。空气中浓郁的血腥味升高了她每一根毛细血管里的温度，她吐出嘴里含着的刀片，握在手里，撑起发软的腿，心脏像是快要从喉咙里嘣将出来，她能感觉到裙子后部已经濡湿了一大片。

早已到达约定的时间，阿尔托莉雅却迟迟不肯出现。吉尔伽美什第一次有了慌张的感觉。他打开门，确认了一遍四周情况，提步向上校的房间走去。突然，黑暗中一个浑身染血的身躯撞进他的怀里，他几乎要被那清甜到窒息的omega信息素味道弄得昏了头。

“快走……”

这是阿尔托莉雅强撑着说出的最后一句话。看着对方凌乱染血的衣裙，过分迷离的眼神，他瞬间明白究竟发生了什么。唾骂了一声已死的上校，吉尔伽美什扛起发情的omega就往自己房间奔去。

—————————————————

吉尔伽美什从来不知道一向正经到刻板的阿尔托莉雅发情的时候是如此令人血脉贲张。他几乎都要忘了对方是omega这个事实。他曾无数次笑话少女的不自量力，却所经历过的一次次战斗中认同了她超乎常人的能力。

笔挺的西装被揉出了一道道刺眼的褶皱，吉尔伽美什甚至只来得及把对方放到沙发上，就被揪着领子拉了回去。未经情事的少女只会像猫一样胡乱地在男人脸上磨蹭亲吻着，迟迟得不到回应后发狠咬住男人温热的嘴唇。吉尔伽美什吃痛，用力回吻住怀里不安扭动着的人，尝到的却是腥甜的鲜血味道。他坏心眼地舔舐着伤口处绽放的嫩肉，满意地感受着身下人吃痛的颤栗。湿软的小舌在血腥味的渲染下格外动人，吉尔伽美什解散少女绑在脑后发带，穿过细软的金发扣紧因疼痛极力闪躲的后脑勺，肆意掠夺着诱人的美好。

阿尔托莉雅右手的手套不知道什么时候褪了下来，裹住刀片落到柔软的地毯上，眼里因缺氧和剧痛蓄满晶莹的泪水，双腿被毫不留情地顶开，最为敏感羞耻的部位被坚硬的膝盖上下轻轻磨蹭着，在干净的西裤上留下令人脸红的潮痕。她用尽全力推搡着陷入情欲漩涡的alpha，下一秒双手就被锁住高举过头顶，用力压在沙发的靠背上。

吉尔伽美什心满意足地松开满脸通红的omega，空气中弥漫的是他最喜欢的薄荷香味。身下的人嘴唇红肿，上面布满牙印和水痕，难耐地喘着粗气。搜身中就被撕扯过的礼服在几番纠缠之下更是欲盖弥彰，他甚至可以看到锁骨以下白嫩的皮肤上隐隐发红的指痕。

如果阿尔托莉雅还保有一点神志的话，她一定可以看到那双血红眸子里的波涛汹涌。

他不知道爱了她多久，却一次次忍受着她执行最危险的任务，只因为他怕惊跑了最为谨慎多疑的鸟儿。

如果再给他一次选择，他一定要把她锁在自己的密室里，囚禁她，从大千世界里寻一个同样优秀的omega给远坂凛交差。

用力扯下少女左手上碍事的手套，丝绸的质地比不上她肉体的温润细腻。他索性从脖颈处开始留下自己的标记，咬痕，吻痕，直到淡红色过渡成淤血的深红，始作俑者才稍显满足地停下施虐的动作。omega的喘息在对方碰到腺体的一刹那演变成了悦耳的惊叫声，阿尔托莉雅迷乱的思绪在致命点被触及时稍有清醒，可对方极为成熟的挑逗瞬间把这团尚未成型的云朵吹了个四分五裂。灼热的唇舌隔着衣物不住拨弄着胸前小巧的蓓蕾，生着薄茧的手掌从裙摆下方伸入上下爱抚着少女发育尚浅的胸部，最后他干脆把上身碍事的衣物剥下，褪至腰间，在无人入驻的领地再复留下自己专属的痕迹。情色的舔舐声交织在粗重的喘息声中，omega细弱的呻吟声从齿间溢出，像小奶猫甜到心头的娇叫。

突然想到了什么，吉尔伽美什停下了手中的动作，小心地掀起精致的礼服，从少女的头顶把裙装脱了出来，而后用力甩到一旁的大床上。少女疑惑不解的眼神，悬在肘间的胸衣，唇边胡乱晕开的口红印，白皙身躯上遍布青红交错的淤痕，紧密贴合大腿的蕾丝吊带袜，濡湿一片的皮质沙发，这样的情景足以让任何一个正常的alpha失去理智，吉尔伽美什用力抱起软成一滩烂泥的阿尔托莉雅，把她放到桌上，一把扯断那碍眼的细细带子，顺带着把她腿间最后的布料也给剥了下来。不断涌出的爱液打湿了紧绷着的大腿根部，在昏黄的灯光下显得愈加的淫靡。少女难耐地呻吟着，双腿却无法夹紧给予自己抚慰，忍不住伸出手来搂住alpha的脖子索吻。

吉尔伽美什饶有兴致地看着阿尔托莉雅脆弱淫乱的样子，虽然很是享受，但是碍于所剩时间不多，不足以让他尽兴。他剥开水光粼粼的肉峰，寻到那早已充血红肿的肉蔻，上下揉搓起来。发情的omega怎么经得住如此强大的刺激，哭叫着仰起头，连气也喘不上来。

“舒服吗……宝贝……”

坏心眼的男人紧贴着阿尔托莉雅敏感的耳朵呼气，催情的话语像百足的爬虫钻进脑髓，唤醒不曾开放的极乐领域。阿尔托莉雅泪水糊了满脸，叫哑了嗓子，最后在alpha宽大温暖的怀抱里达到了高潮。

肉体短暂的愉悦召回了发情期混沌的思绪，阿尔托莉雅喘着气，眼神逐渐清明。但清醒的时刻不过须臾，又一波热潮如焚原的烈火一般烧过全身，未曾得到标记的omega绝不可能轻易结束发情期。她用手抵住吉尔伽美什的胸口，在失去理智之前做出了一个艰难无比的选择。

“标记……标记我……”

他们仍然身陷虎穴，如果带着一个发情期的omega走出去，那么吉尔伽美什必然会惹人怀疑。他是组织不可或缺的一部分，如果他无法继续留在军方，那么这么多年组织做出来的努力都是徒劳。而她如果不能及时离开陆军俱乐部，面临的必然是非人的严刑拷打。她不怕疼，只是厌恶她这天生omega的体质，抵挡不了药物的侵蚀。

既然对方alpha是自己的战友，那么，被标记也只是结束职业生涯，还能保住两个人的性命。

吉尔伽美什被这突如其来的话惊得痴了，下一秒头脑就飞速给出答案来，阿尔托莉雅选择被标记，不过是保全大局下作出的最小牺牲。

他也不是个喜欢自寻烦恼的人，无论以怎样形式送上门来的肥肉，他来者不拒。

腹下的凶兽早已叫嚣着想要释放，omega清甜的薄荷香无时无刻不再挑战着他的忍耐力。吉尔伽美什扫开桌上的障碍物，解开皮带，匆匆给身下娇喘连连的少女做了扩张后，用力把她一双纤瘦的双腿压至胸口，挺身贯穿了她的身体。

极度的舒爽让男性alpha头皮发麻，即使在自体润滑的情况下，阿尔托莉雅的身体仍是紧得可怕，四面八方的软肉娇柔地缠住性器，像是无数张小口同时吮吸着。阿尔托莉雅却痛得失了声音，死死揪住了施暴者衬衣的衣角，泪水不受控制地流至锁骨。吉尔伽美什讨好般吻住少女微张的嘴唇，温柔地吮吸着灵活的小舌，挺动腰肢开始缓缓抽插。

发情期omega的自愈能力极强，阿尔托莉雅苍白的小脸逐渐染上了动人的潮红，绵软的呻吟逐渐高昂起来。他用力掐住少女那不盈一握的胸脯，在雪白的肌肤上留下绯红的指痕。

“啊……嗯……好……舒服……”

动情的吟哦逐渐从矜持的小口中溢出，吉尔伽美什伸手拨弄着耻间的肉珠，不断地在阿尔托莉雅的耳边说着令人面红耳赤的情话：

“宝贝……还想要吗？”

大力挺进的腰肢撞进花心深处，红木制成的桌子几乎要被粗鲁的力量摇晃成碎片。少女甩着头，及肩的金发被汗水粘湿，黏在光洁的背部。她没有精力分给男人不断抛开的问题，双手无力地推挪着凶猛进攻的男人，连脚趾也舒爽到蜷缩成一团。

“不……要……要……啊……”

“要啊…那就给你……”

吉尔伽美什被少女的呻吟声激得意乱情迷，他忍不住长长呼出一口气，用力贯穿少女的身体，过度充盈的爱液让他的性器几乎要脱离肉壁的怀抱，他索性抽出体内，再一举撞到最深处。少女哭叫着搂住alpha的脖子，用最为笨拙的亲吻堵住自己羞人的喘息声，唇舌交会之间，晶莹的涎液牵成丝，坠落在少女平滑的小腹上。阿尔托莉雅双腿不由自主缠住男人精瘦的腰身，身体在渴求着更多的侵略。

精关险些失守，吉尔伽美什自觉自尊心有些受挫，用力地咬在少女白皙的颈间，果不其然收获了一串惹人怜爱的哭喊。他将腺体狠狠顶进子宫口，重重冲撞研磨起来，少女的小腹剧烈痉挛，大腿根部的肌肉紧绷着，她在巅峰时昏死在男人的怀里。吉尔伽美什用力冲撞了几回合，而后一口咬住omega脖子上敏感的腺体，在子宫最深处射入精液完成了标记。

等他从高潮的余韵中醒来时，面前淫靡的景象又让他的小腹燃起了火。他用力摸了一把脸，不去看少女蜜穴中不断涌出带血的浑浊液体，草草用纸解决了一下身下的狼藉，起身走向衣柜把里面的女人搬出来。

阿尔托莉雅今晚穿上的礼服未曾遭到破坏，血迹是最好的诬陷工具。吉尔伽美什剥下替罪羊的衣服，把阿尔托莉雅的裙装给她套上。他还没忘了捡起地上的刀片，塞进女性omega的手里，而后一把将对方扛在肩上塞进凶案现场。

幸好衣柜里还备上了一件大衣，吉尔伽美什庆幸着，把陌生女人的礼服套在阿尔托莉雅光裸的身子上。淫乱的痕迹也不必清理，反而是最好的伪装，他用大衣盖在熟睡的少女身上，强烈的木质香味掩盖住了omega不同寻常的清香，吉尔伽美什把她打横抱起，大摇大摆地走出了房间。

想必是风月的痕迹太过照摇，舞池里的军官憋红了脸望着他笑。他倒也见怪不怪，女伴，他身边从不会少，反倒不引人怀疑。

不过，这是他第一次标记omega。

他好歹也算是阿尔托莉雅的半个救命恩人。在她清醒过来之前，应该多疼爱她一番。吉尔伽美什如是想着，上了车。

End


End file.
